


More like a week

by Vr1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vr1/pseuds/Vr1
Summary: An interesting turn of events





	

It was High School day at the Office, and Michael was showing the three students around the Office. There was Heather, Jenn and Chris. Heather and Jenn were tall and pretty and Chris was short, thin and had reddish brown hair. As Michael introduced the kids to Dwight, he asked Chris "are you sure you're in high school, you look about 15 years old". Embarrassed, Chris showed him his drivers license, proving he was in fact 18 years old. Michael then introduced the students to Pam, who chatted with them awhile, hitting it off with all of them. As the students walked away from Pam's desk, Kevin remarked "Michael and Dwight are hitting on the girls and Pam is hitting on the boy". Not in a million years, Pam replied with a look of disdain,while glaring at Kevin. As she turned to look forward she saw the students were looking at her and averted her eyes, looking down to her purse, noticing it was open, and her birth control pills were showing. Quickly shutting her purse she got up and left the room. Several days later Pam received a facebook friend request from Jenn, to which Pam accepted and they spent about an hour going back and forth on all sorts of topics. Jenn mentioned that she might be going to a dance club over the weekend, and invited Pam. Since Roy never took her out, she replied that she might show up, but probably with a friend. That Saturday Pam invited her friend Meg along, and they went to the club. Meg was heavyset, but a lot of fun and needed to get out. They danced for awhile looking for Jenn, but it appeared she was a no show. To Pam's surprise she saw Chris on the dance floor, and the kid was tearing it up, he could really dance. When she called out to him , he gave her a big smile and ran over and pulled her out onto the dance floor, and his good looking friend John grabbed her friend Meg and began dancing with her. Pam loved to dance but rarely got the chance , and Chris was an excellent dancer. The DJ was playing all Pam's favorite songs, and the bartender was great, giving them every other drink for free. Meg was really hitting it off with John, and soon she approached Pam and asked if it would be ok if she left with him. She suggested that Pam could grab a ride with Chris, since he'd driven John to the club. Pam replied that it was ok with her but when she went to confirm it with Chris, she noticed he was dancing with a very pretty young girl. Laughing, but surprisingly a little jealous, Pam pulled Chris away and asked if she could get a ride home from him. Before they could leave though, the DJ played another of Pam's favourite songs and she just had to dance to it. When the song ended they walked out to Chris's beautiful BMW, Chris opened the door for her and they got in . As Chris was driving Pam to her apartment, he reached into a cooler in the backseat and grabbed two small bottles of ice cold water and twisting the top off, handed one to Pam. As Pam drank it she couldn't stop talking and smiling, it had been such a fun night. When they pulled up to Pam's apartment, Chris looked at her and asked "Anyway I can come in and have a drink?, that bartender wouldn't serve me anything" Pam replied that she had some vodka and tonic, and that she needed one herself. Pam lead the way up her steps, laughing and smiling, while Chris walked a few steps behind staring at her ass in her black skirt as she went up the stairs. She was just so feminine, and Chris could smell the light perfume on her hair. When Pam went into the kitchen to make the drinks, Chris placed his keys on top of her tv. As Pam walked back into the room she kicked off her shoes, and handed Chris his drink while she took a large sip of her own . She had towered over Chris in her heels, and now even barefoot, at 5foot 6, she was still two inches taller than Chris's 5foot4. Pam asked Chris how he learned to dance like that, and if she and her friends could get lessons from him. Laughingly, Chris replied that it was no problem and pulled out his phone. Here, let me give you a quick lesson he said as he began playing Sweetest Taboo, by Sade on his phone. Taking Pam in his arms he began slowly dancing with her. "I love this song " Pam whispered in his ear as they danced towards the couch. At the peak of the song Chris dipped her , pulling her hair, and held his face inches from hers for a moment, surprisingly Pam placed her hands on both sides of his face and began to kiss him. Chris immediately sat her in the middle of her couch, with her butt almost sliding off, leaned her back and quickly unbuttoned two buttons of her shirt, reached in and began gently pinching and lightly pulling on her nipple, all the while kissing her and gently pulling on her hair with his free hand, "This kid is really bold, but I'll let him have a little fun" thought Pam, but as she thought that, Chris began to pinch and tug on both nipples. Pam was not used to any type of foreplay and had never actually had an orgasm, she closed her eyes and arched her chest as Chris unbuttened her shirt completely, opening it up on both sides, revealing her white pushup bra with her nipples peaking our over the top of the bra. Her breathing became more ragged,, and after a few moments she began to feel a tension building in her body and began to rhythmically move her hips slowly back and forth.  
Chris was still kissing her , and when he noticed her hip movement, he reached up under her skirt and began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion through her underwear. Pam realized things were getting out of control and reached down to grab his hand but as she did he began to kiss her under her ear, right by her jaw. When he did that Pam released his hand, sighed and spread her legs further. After a few moments Chris knelt between her legs, pushed her skirt up, moved her underwear to the side and began to go down on her. "Omigosh" groaned Pam' as her breathing became even more erratic as her body twitched. She had never experienced this before, as Roy had never even tried to give her an orgasm. Chris then grabbed her light blue hiphugger panties with both hands, and pulled them down her long legs, revealing tan lines that showed Pam had recently been wearing a very low cut bikini that barely covered her light brown triangle of pubic hair. As he went back down on her, he discreetly tucked her underwear into his back pocket. Pam was moving her head side to side, licking her lips, and arching her back as her stomach rolled and twisted. Her long breaths were getting shorter, and her vision became blurry as her hips continued to undulate. Her muscles were contracting and releasing and her whole body was vibrating as she felt the tension pulsing through her body. Chris began to take to his cock out as he felt her body tensing up. As Pam felt herself going over the edge , she felt her body stiffen as her orgasm hit her, pulsating throughout her body, she began bucking wildly, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. Chris let her orgasm peak and then slowly pushed his cock all the way into her, shaking with anticipation as she'd been driving him crazy all night. He began to fuck her with long slow strokes, her breasts swaying with each mpact.  
Pam's body was still twitching from the aftershocks as Chris continued to stroke in and out of her. She opened her eyes with a look of shock, thinking "Omigosh this kid's screwing me!", just as her second monster orgasm hit her. By now Chris was in a frenzy, holding her hips and staring at her pussy as his cock drove into her. As he began squeezing her breast with one hand and holding her hip with the other, he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer, and began to convulse as he pushed deep into her, and felt his cock blast inside her, and continued to drive into her as his cock softened. Pam immediately jumped up and began telling Chris how sorry she was, and how this wasn't supposedly to happen. "I'm so embarrassed" she said as Chris was straightening himself up. "I should go", Chris said as he grabbed his keys from on top of the tv, and headed down her stairs. Pam sat on her couch for a moment, embarrassed, but surprisingly without regret. She'd been with Roy countless times, but had never even come close to an orgasm, and that had been incredible, she took a long sip of her vodka tonic and laughed out loud,shaking her head. Chris got into his Mom's BMW, and looking at the small camera attached to his car keys, he fastforwarded the past 45 minutes he'd recorded from on top of the tv. The camera had captured everything, including the walk up her steps, where he'd focused the camera up her skirt as she went up the steps. He started the car and reviewed the past weeks events as he drove home. He had made a fake Facebook account using Jenn's name, using a few old pictures of her and contacted Pam. Posing as Jenn, he found out what her favourite dance songs were, he found out listening to Sade turned her on, she liked her hair pulled and just lost it when someone kissed her under the ear by her jawline. He got a friend of his to come along to the dance club, and take one for the team by hitting on and taking home her friend Meg. He had tipped the bouncer one hundred dollars to let him in the club, tipped the bartender another hundred to use top shelf vodka and give her a few complementary drinks, and even tipped the DJ another hundred to play her favourite dance songs. He had even crushed up a "morning after"pill, and put it in her ice water before handing it to her on the ride to her apartment. As he pulled his Mom's BMW into his driveway, he remembered how Pam had embarrassed him on the first day he met her, smugly saying "Not in a million years". He laughed as he shut the car door and said Not in a million years? More like a week! Pam was a little surprised at herself for the incident, and a little embarrassed that she'd slept with an 18 year old high schooler, but that had been her first orgasm, and it had been spectacular. After a few days she'd tried to replicate the feeling using her hand with no results, and even bought a vibrator online, but that didn't work either. She asked Roy if he would consider oral sex, but he flat out said " it was never gonna happen". Her thoughts kept drifting back to the incident with Chris, prompting her to look him up online and to drive past his high school several times. One time while driving past the school she observed Chris standing by the school front steps talking to another kid. Pam laughed and thought"it could have been worse, I could have hooked up with his dorky looking friend". One of the few jobs Pam had held before working at Dunder Mifflin was working as a math teacher at Hazelton middle school. She'd hated it, the kids were all morons and she'd gladly left the job when she'd started working for Dunder Mifflin. That Saturday night Roy had scheduled a date night where he'd promised to take her to an expensive restaurant. When Roy failed to pick her up she called him several times but he didn't answer, finally calling her at 10 pm and telling that he'd forgot and had been drinking with his friends. By this time Pam was fuming at Roy's behavior, and thougt "that's it, I'm done". She then went to her laptop and looked up Jenn, the girl who'd initially contacted her on Facebook and asked her if she knew Chris's phone number, and that she wanted dance lessons from him , so that Jenn wouldn't think anything was going between Chris and her. Jenn immediately sent her Chris's phone number . Several times that night Pam almost texted Chris to come over , but ended up not contacting him, reasoning that she was acting insane to want to call a high school kid over to her apartment . Roy promised to make it up to her during the week, but that weekend he once again stood her up, and when she got a drunken phone call from Roy that he was in upstate New York on a hunting trip with his buddies, it was the final straw. Picking up her cell phone , she debating for a moment before texting Chris. The message was short and to the point, reading " hey it's Pam, do you want to come over"? Five minutes went by before she got a reply from Chris, which stated "I'll be over in thirty minutes". Pam quickly cleaned her apartment and took a quick shower, debating what to wear for a few minutes before telling herself, this isn't a date, he's coming here for a reason, before putting on a pair of panties and a white robe. As she was finishing putting her make up on and combing her hair she heard a knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and opened it. Chris stood in the doorway wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and carrying a backpack. "Wow, he looks young thought Pam as she let him in. "You are 18 right?" Pam said in a questioning voice as Chris walked in. Chris just smiled and showed her his license as he set his backpack on her kitchen table. As Pam looked at his license she mumbled " I guess you know why I called you here again". Yeah I think so " Chris replied as he took her by the hand and lead her back to her bedroom. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out two large candles , lit them and placed them on the nightstands on either side of her bed. He then took his phone out and put Sade on YouTube playing quietly , and also placed that on her nightstand. Standing behind her, he took off her robe and walked her over to the bed. Pam climbed on and sat in the middle of her bed self consciously as she watched Chris disrobe and then get on the bed with her. He knelt next to her and grabbed her pink and black panties with both hands and pulled them down and off. Pam's anticipation by now was peaking and she was lightly shaking as Chris began kissing her breasts and then moving down her stomach.,finally lightly caressing her clitoris. "Oh, that's it" Pam moaned as she spread her legs wider. She fought back the urge to climax right away, but couldn't ignore the feelings in her body when Chris went down on her. Within moments she was bucking hard and arching her hips up to him as she orgasmed. Catching her breath for a moment, Pam looked at Chris as he knelt between her legs, and told him "Omigosh I needed that". Smiling, Chris didn't say anything but continued to kneel between her legs, squeezing her breasts with one hand and rubbing his cock against her pussy with the other, finally telling her " it's time to get fucked". Pam looked down her body at his cock as he rubbed it back and forth at her entrance, before taking matters into her own hands by grabbing his butt cheeks with both hands and pulling him into her as she raised her knee's up. Her body felt incredible as Chris began to stroke in and out of the beautiful older secretary. He couldn't believe it was actually happening again. Pam then wrapped her legs around his body while gripping his butt cheeks pulling him into her faster and faster. Driving as deep as he could into her, he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Feeling the tingling in his cock, he held her body as tightly as he could as his hip movements became exaggerated as he felt his cock spraying into her. Collapsing into Pam as he came, Chris soon got up and using a towel from Pam's bedroom cleaned himself and Pam up. I've got a little surprise for you " Chris said as he reached into his backpack. Pam leaned up on her elbows as she watched Chris take several neckties out of his backpack, and began to use them to tie her into a spread eagle position on her bed. Smiling, Pam asked him "are you crazy"?, but didn't resist as he continued until her arms and legs were tied to the bedposts and finally using several short lengths of rope under her knees to bring them up a little bit. " I hope you know what you're doing"laughed Pam as he again went to his backpack, taking out a blindfold and putting it on her , tyng the blindfold tightly on her so that it wouldn't come off. Chris slowly kissed her inner thighs as Pam began to struggle against her bindings, Pam's body began to shift back and forth as Chris began messaging her clitoris, and when he began to go down on her she immediately cried out and arched her hips in orgasm. Pam was coming down from her orgasm as Chris climbed off her bed and went into the kitchen to get an ice cube, grabbing an ice cube and then opening her front door as quietly as he could. When he opened the door his buddy Jimmy walked in . Jimmy was the dorky kid that Pam had seen Chris with earlier in front of his school. At 18 years old he was the same height as Chris, but even thinner. Chris felt bad for his buddy because he was socially awkward, nerdy and girls at their high school wouldn't give him the time of day. When Chris had shown him the video he'd taken of himself screwing the lady from his Office class trip, it had blown his mind. She looked exactly like the older woman he'd had a crush on for years. Jimmy had taken Math during summer school where his teacher had been Miss Beesly. He soon developed a huge crush on her, and couldn't concentrate during class because he couldn't stop staring at her. She had gotten angry at him several times for not paying attention in class and had belittled him when he couldn't keep up with the class, eventually giving him a failing grade. Even though he'd failed her class he was still obsessed with her, and when Chris told him that the lady in the video's last name was Beesly, it had blown his mind. When Chris found out about Jimmy's obsession, he was determined to include his pal in on the fun. He'd told him to wait outside her door until he got a chance to let him in, and under no circumstance was he to talk. He motioned Jimmy back to the bedroom where Pam was tied spread eagle on her bed, wearing only her blindfold. Jimmy's jaw dropped as he saw his teacher naked, spread eagled on the bed, her breasts heaving as she came down from her prior orgasm. It was the first time he'd ever seen a naked woman. Chris then leaned over the bed, and applied the ice cube to her nipples as Jimmy practically tore his clothes off. When Chris began rubbing the ice cube on her clitoris, Pam immediately began shivering, anticipating her orgasm. Chris then motioned for his pal to climb up on the bed. As Jimmy climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs his cock felt like an iron bar. He looked down in disbelief at the Math teacher he'd obsessed over for years. He couldn't take his eyes off of her pussy and began rubbing his cock against her opening, feeling her wetness on the head of his cock, causing him to slowly push all the way into her, his eyes almost rolling back in his head with pleasure as he lost his virginity to his pretty math teacher. The same one who had belittled him and gave him a failing grade several years ago. After holding himself fully inserted for a moment, he began thrusting with long powerful strokes, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Pam's head was moving side to side as she gasped thru the furious pounding Jimmy was giving her . As Jimmy thought about how she'd belittled him, he began speeding up, almost anger fucking his pretty former teacher. His powerful thrusting combined with the ice cube foreplay caused Pam to arch her hips again and cry out in orgasm again. Her orgasm quickly triggered Jimmy's as he pushed his cock deep into her as he flooded his curvy teacher in an earth shattering orgasm. As Jimmy carefully got off of her , Chris began climbing up on the bed , attempting to do a seamless transition. They then took turns fucking her for the next hour. Pam lost track of how many times she came, and when Chris finally took her blindfold off of her ( after getting Jimmy to leave), all she could do was look at Chris incredulously, and say " that was unbelievable, you own me, how many times did you come"? As Chris untied her he laughed and said " I don't know, I lost count" . Pam just shook her head and thought " I can't give this up!" 

.


End file.
